She's coming to get you
by AiYuki
Summary: How could what from the beginning only was going to be a fun weekend at Kairi's house, turn out to be the boys worst nightmare? Hints of SoraKairi and AkuRoku


_AU: This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, and it's based off a picture one of my friends did.__ It was originally written for my English-class, but since I made it a fanfic I thought "why not upload it on too?"~ So yeah.. Enjoy~  
_

* * *

-"Hurry up Sora, Axel will be here any minute!" Roxas shouted to his brother.

-"Yeah yeah I'm coming! Just need to get my cell phone" the brown-haired boy answered.

Sora and Roxas were twins. They lived in a big house with their parents, who at the moment had gone to another country to work, leaving their children home alone for one weekend. This didn't bother the brothers at all though, since they thought it was nice to be home alone at times, getting time to spend together with their partners, Kairi and Axel. This Friday they had decided to have some kind of double-date at Kairi's place. Roxas had called his boyfriend, Axel, to ask him to pick up the brothers since he was the only one with a drivers license.

Axel arrived to the house in his bright red sports car. It was almost as red as his own spiky hair, which he had put up in a ponytail. They all got into the car and were off. On the way Sora remembered he ought to call Kairi to tell her they were on their way, so he dialed her number and rang her up.

-"Hello?" Said a soft girl voice on the other side of the phone.

-"Hi Kairi! It's Sora. Just calling to say we're on our way now" Sora said cheerfully.

-"Oh great! By the way, my twin sister Naminé is home right now, I hope you don't mind?"

-"Oh, no, it's ok. Always nice to meet new people!"

-"Glad to hear that it's ok. Bye, I'll see you soon!"

-"Yup! Love you, Bye"

Sora hung up.

After about half an hour they arrived to the neighbourhood where Kairi lived, which was even more luxurious than the house where Sora and Roxas lived in. Axel parked the car on the street outside of Kairi's massive mansion which had big, black gates in the front. The boys passed by the gate and walked up to the door. Sora pushed the doorbell, and they could hear it ring from inside. But no one came to open the door, so he rang once more.

-"Why isn't she opening?" Sora asked and made a sad face.

-"She's probably busy and didn't hear the door bell or something.. But she IS expecting us, so we should just go in." Roxas answered and pulled the doorknob. The door was open and they went inside. The inside looked if possible even more magnific than the outside.

-"I'll go look for Kairi" Sora said to the others and walked upstairs.

-"Ahh.. I don't get why he gets so worried… Oh well Rox, shouldn't we go and sit down or something? I'm exhausted" Axel said and went into the living room. Roxas followed and they sat down on the big couch.

Meanwhile Sora headed for Kairi's room which lay almost at the end of the corridor. He walked into the dark room.

-"Kairi?" He asked as he pushed the light-button. Gazing through the room, he discovered an horrible sight.

There she lay, on the floor in a puddle of blood. Her heart had been ripped out from her chest and she had nails nailed in her face, making it hard to see anything under all the blood.

Sora just stood there in shock and watched his girlfriend's dead body. He slowly backed away, still staring at Kairi when he suddenly bumped into something..

***

Down in the living room, Axel and Roxas were cuddling in the sofa when they suddenly heard a loud scream from the upper part of the house.

-"What was that?!" Roxas asked and jumped up from the couch.

-"Aww it was probably just Sora who saw Kairi in underwear! Nothing to worry about, now come back here.." Axel said in his usual flirty mood.

-"No, I've got to go check up on them to see if everything's ok. You wait here" Roxas said before he ran upstairs.

As he walked towards Kairi's room, he saw a weird dark-coloured print on the floor, leading to another door. He walked closer and discovered that the weird track looked awfully a lot like.. blood. Even though he felt really uncomfortable and a bit scared, he opened the door to where the blood continued. It was a stair there too which led downstairs. Roxas paused a second, before he decided to follow the stairs.

As he reached to the end of the stairs, he saw something that looked like a body laying on the floor. Then he suddenly felt a shiver down his spine, as someone breathed him in the neck, and making an amused sound.

***

Axel still sat down in the couch, muttering a little because of Roxas ignoring him and just running away like that for no reason.

-"I bet they're doing something funny up there... without me.. I should go check on them" he thought, as he suddenly heard a door shut somewhere on the ground floor.

-"I wonder if that might be Roxy?" Axel said to himself before he got up from the couch. He shouted out to Roxas, but got no answer. He shouted again, as he walked towards the sound. He came to a door, which looked kind of heavy, just like the one leading to the basement of his own house. He opened it and went down.

-"Roxa- What the..?" Axel interrupted himself, as he just had stepped into something gooey. Because of the room being so dark, he couldn't really see what it was he had just put his foot in, only that the gooey mess lead to a fridge, which was standing about 2 meters in front of him. As curious as a person can be, of course Axel walked towards the fridge to see what could be inside it. Maybe it was ice-cream that someone had accidently dropped on the floor, but just been too lazy to pick up.. or something like that?

He opened the fridge door. Where he expected it to be a box of ice-cream, instead he saw Roxas. Completely disjointed. The light from the fridge exposed what the icky goo actually was… blood. Axel backed away, with his green eyes staring at the limb parts from his boyfriend laying in the fridge. A tear ran down on his cheek, and he slowly sat down by the wall. He heard something come towards him, but he didn't care what it was. He was so shocked. A contour of a girl could be seen from the other side of the room. She was limping a little, and walked kind of slowly. She had something in her hand, something that looked like a knife or some sort of hammer-like object. She reached Axel and bent down a little to get to his level. He heard her laugh, and saw big sorrowful, yet mad blue eyes looking at him.

-"I'm sorry for what I did to him, I'll make sure you'll meet again.. And then we all can play together.. Like a big happy family.."

Then it became hard to breathe, and Axel felt something warm stream down from his throat. He put his hands round his neck and felt a nail stuck in his throat, and he looked up on the girl. She smiled. Then, everything went black.


End file.
